Journal Of A Weather Goddess
by Karen11
Summary: Written in the style of an LJ entry – this is Storm's musings about life at the mansion after the events of X3.


Fic: Journal Of A Weather Goddess

Verse: X3

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Written in the style of an LJ entry – this is Storm's musings about life at the mansion after the events of X3.

* * *

Date: 2006-08-06

Subject: Ponderings

Security: Protected

Mood: Contemplative & sad

Tags: Logan, Hank, Rogue, Jean, Scott, Charles

To borrow a quote from Jim McKay reporting on the tragedy at the 1972 Olympics: _"Our greatest hopes and our worst fears are seldom realized. Our worst fears have been realized tonight. They're all gone."_ My best friend Jean, my sweet Scott and my beloved Charles. All victims in varying degrees of this 'war' between humans and mutants. I'm slowly and painfully adjusting to life without three of my colleagues, friends and … family.

The kids are writing down their thoughts and feelings, so I figured I'd give it a shot as well.

I'm going to 'friends-lock' this entry, even though technically I have no friends on Live Journal. That's not a sorrowful declaration meant to garner sympathy – it's just a statement of fact. My current circle includes mostly business associates and my ponderings are none of their business. Jean was the only person I could ever share secrets and confidences with – and she died on the sharp points of Logan's claws. And yes, I have an issue with his solution to what happened on Alcatraz, because I think we could've sedated her and brought her back to the mansion. Call me a hypocrite, but I have no problem with Logan's methods when it comes to truly evil people, but Jean was family and deserved better. I was also a little torn and confused about the whole thing because, up until that point, I'd had a few fantasies about him. Apart from brazenly staring at my breasts the first time we'd met in Charles' office, I don't think he's ever given me a second thought. However, he had flirted shamelessly with Jean – and was disrespectful enough to do it right in front of Scott. Jean claimed she'd rebuffed him, but it must've been a little too gently because apparently he never took the hint.

She'd told me about their kiss by the X-Jet when we were all camped out in the woods after the school had been invaded by Stryker's task force. To be honest, I wasn't sure if my anger about that was the cheating-on-Scott aspect of it, or I was merely jealous of her. Then Logan told me about their make-out session in the med lab after we brought her back from Alkali Lake. I don't care if he learned Scott was no longer an obstacle but ultimately stopped anyway; it was still grossly inappropriate. Now I'd never act on my feelings for him because that would be like getting Jean's sloppy seconds – and 'no thanks'.

Speaking of unrequited love. I'm not completely oblivious when it comes to Hank's crush on me. But again, I'm going to be a hypocrite (and horribly shallow) and admit that I could never be with someone who looks like an adult version of Cookie Monster.

Anyway, I'm far too busy trying to run the school and wading through the complicated financials to worry about my love life (or lack thereof.) Due to Hank's new Cabinet position in Washington D.C., he's only here part-time and I can tell that Logan's itching to hit the road again. I absolutely must hire some new staff - immediately. If I can't find any qualified teachers, I fear we'll have to close the school. I'm determined to keep Charles' dream alive for all the mutants out there that didn't take the Cure and need a safe haven.

Rogue refuses to believe I understand why she decided to suppress her mutation instead of working on controlling it – but that doesn't mean I'm happy she chose to take the easy way out. I've heard rumors that the effects of the drug eventually wear off, so I hope she's prepared for that possibility. She broke up with Bobby when he apparently lost patience in waiting for her and fell lips-first onto Kitty. Logan seems rather pleased with that development though. He's always been overly protective of her and now he's been scaring off potential new boyfriends. Jubilee calls him Rogue's 'Guard Wolverine' – although not to his face. As bold and fearless as she can be, even she's not quite that brave to say anything within earshot of him. Personally, I think he just wants Rogue for himself. He hasn't admitted it out loud and, unfortunately as both our psychics are gone, I don't know what's going on inside his head, so I can only guess by his actions. Jean had mentioned that Rogue had a crush on him, but either she failed to notice or refused to acknowledge that Logan also had feelings for the pretty brunette.

Well, there's goes the morning bell for classes, which means I need to close this entry.

Storm Clouds | Bathe Me In Sunlight | Add to Memories | Link


End file.
